


U-Haul Lesbians Dean and Cas

by dontbelasagnax



Series: It's Been 29 Years Coming 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Guinea Pig-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: Upon further reflection in the future, Dean might think dating someone for only a week before deciding to marry them sounded a bit hasty—only on the days when Casreallytested him—but it made sense for them.Timestamp forIt's Been 29 Years Coming
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: It's Been 29 Years Coming 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466629
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	U-Haul Lesbians Dean and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of [It's Been 29 Years Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629287), but this could totally work as a standalone!
> 
> I initially was not going to write anything wedding adjacent for Dean and Cas... and then someone left this comment and I felt compelled to do a little something.  
> The comment: _Okay so I just finished reading alllll of this series. I hope you continue to do some more of these fics! They’re so cute and I need a DeanCas wedding though!!! Like Dean proposing would be the best thing ever and Cas finally being a Winchester is just all I want in life!!! I love you and I love your work so keep being awesome❤️❤️❤️_
> 
> "U-Haul Lesbians Dean and Cas" was literally my working title but my therapist thought I should keep it since she found it so funny lmao

Dean bought the ring a week after Sam and Jess' wedding.

He saw Cas squinting at the tv like a blind kitten (the damn man had glasses but rarely used them because he couldn't keep track of them) and Dean knew. It was such a small moment but Dean had the sudden realization of, "He's the one." So he bought a ring. 

Upon further reflection in the future, Dean might think dating someone for only a week before deciding to marry them sounded a bit hasty—only on the days when Cas _really_ tested him—but it made sense for them. 

He never told anyone when exactly he bought the ring, but he had a feeling if he had told Charlie, she would have been proud. Or she would have laughed in his face. 

~•~◇~•~

Dean was doing it. He had a plan. 

Plans weren't a thing he really did. Sure he made lesson plans for his classes, but those were merely guidelines to help him along in the school year. 

He had an actual, finalized plan for a proposal and it was going to be _perfect_.

~•~◇~•~

"I shit you not!" Dean said as he waved a wooden spoon covered in pesto. He and Cas were in the kitchen. Cas sat on the counter beside Dean as he made some killer pasta. "This kid really fuckin' read their whole-ass poem in the _worst_ British accent." Cas wheezed. "Cas, babe, I'm not even at the best part yet." Dean grinned. "The poem's title was _'Emily Dickinson was a Massive Lesbian, and Here's Why'._ "

Cas snorted. "They're not wrong."

"No they're not, but I swear to God it was the funniest shit to hear a seventeen year old out a dead lady—with a fucking poem and a _terrible_ _british accent._ " Dean giggled as he grated parmesan onto two plates of pasta. His stomach growled, which signaled it was time to stop creating a tiny mountain of cheese. "C'mon, grab a plate. Forks are on the table." 

As soon as the food was on the table, Dean scarfed it down. After a long day spent with a bunch of teens (he was certain only a handful of his students were human beings), nothing was better than winding down with his boyfriend and a good meal. A good home cooked meal. "What d'ya think?" Dean asked after swallowing. 

Cas looked him straight in the eyes and deadpanned, "Marry me." 

"Ha! Didn't think it was _that_ good, but I'll take the compliment."

"No." Cas rubbed his face. "I mean," Cas continued, voice softer, "will you marry me?" 

Cas' looked so hopeful, with bright eyes and that tilted smile of his, but all Dean could think was, _"That bastard!"_

Cas put a ring on the table, a simple silver band. His smile was smaller now, more nervous. "I've been meaning to propose for… awhile now but the timing never seemed right. And when I looked at you, across the table, I just knew-"

"You asshole!" 

Cas adopted the look of a deer in headlights. "Wha-" 

"I've been planning this for _months!_ Maybe even _longer!_ And you just-" Dean seethed, "I was gonna propose _next fucking week!_ " The anger seemed to drain out of Dean, leaving him resigned. "I was gonna take you to that shelter you love so much, the one with the guinea pigs. Except this time you could take some home. I even bribed the volunteers there to not adopt them out to anyone else. And then I was gonna do some really sappy shit involving the damn rodents that I'm not gonna tell you 'cause it's embarrassing." 

"...I-is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you fucking dumbass!" And Dean chose that exact moment to drag Cas into a searing kiss. Their food might have toppled off the table, Dean's white shirt might have gotten stained with green in the process, and Dean might have found his way into Cas' lap. All of the above most definitely happened. 

When they separated—mainly because their lungs were burning with need for oxygen… and partly because Dean's stomach interrupted them with a growl—Dean and Cas were flushed and panting hard. 

"We can still do your thing, with the guinea pigs, if you want," Cas said, voice low. 

Dean carded his hands through Cas' disheveled hair and pulled him in for another kiss. "You," smooch, "just," smooch, "want," smooch, "the," smooch, "guinea pigs." 

Cas stared at Dean's kiss swollen lips. "... Maybe." 

Dean chuckled. "How about we take a raincheck on dinner for now," he nibbled on Cas' earlobe, delighting in his boyfriend's—no, _fiancé's_ —gasp, "and move this to the bedroom." 

Cas tightened his grip on Dean's waist. "I could be amenable to that."

When they re-emerged from the bedroom later that night, both men had a ring on their left hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it by leaving a comment or kudo (or both, if you're feeling generous)! I swear every single comment lights up my day (multiple family members have walked in on me squealing because y'all leave the nicest comments). And remember, even an emoji is enough to let me know you enjoyed my story ❤
> 
> If you want to see more of this 'verse, go ahead and subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466629)


End file.
